The unique application of group-complementary and group-orthogonal arrays to radar waveform design allows sidelobe control not only in the principal unambiguous range interval, but also in multiple time around range intervals. Previous waveform designs concentrated on controlling responses in the principal unambiguous range interval, and usually responses for multiple time around range intervals were identical to those of the first time around range interval. Interleaved group-orthogonal/group complementary arrays provides sidelobe cancellation in the principal unambiguous range interval as well as for complete sidelobe cancellation in one or more multiple time around range intervals. The uniqueness of this waveform design, compared to previous designs is that it simultaneously controls near-in sidelobes as well as far-out sidelobes in multiple time around intervals. Also, a unique aspect of this design is that it allows for placing the maximum response in a multiple time around interval while providing cancellation of responses from nearer-in range intervals including the principal unambiguous range interval.
The advantage of interleaved group-orthogonal/group complementary arrays lies in their property of sidelobe cancellation over multiple range intervals. This results in reduced clutter interference when tracking low speed targets in clutter. With this waveform, a high PRF can be used to increase energy on target or increase Doppler coverage, and allows detection and tracking of targets in multiple time around range intervals with cancellation of clutter responses form the principal unambiguous range interval and from other multiple time around range intervals.